The Spoils of War
by mysteryredhead
Summary: How to decide between two delicious boys? Easy! Let them fight it out. It was time to sit back, and enjoy the spoils of war.


**It's FINALLY here! I have had it written since about August 07, but due to a large and very badly timed series of events, this is the first time I have been able to type it. **

**IT WAS A CHALLENGE; **

Over 2,000 words

- "Fang and Iggy compete for Max"

- Any rating (you will be surprised)

- Must include at least one kiss

- Some reference to both water, and blackberries.

**1) Some background music for this fic; **

Start: Dirty Little Secrets by All American Rejects - Fang: This Is Not A Love Song - Public Image Ltd - Iggy: Money for Nothing by Dire Straits (at about 30 seconds) and if i was to have a trailer summing it all up - Les Toradues Suite #1 by Bizet.

**2) Max's Pain readers; SOMEONE GOT THE TITLE! Finally, all will be revealed in the next chapter (but I have major writers block :( so that could be awhile)**

**3) This is my first attempt for something like this, so please reveiw and let me know how I did - feed the bunnies! Feed the greedy little plot bunnies!**

**4) I have about six new oneshots in the pipeline, all in different stages, so we shall see where that goes!**

**Enjoy:**

**

* * *

****The Spoils of War**

Fang and Iggy were watching Max. Not at all an unusual pastime for the seventeen year old boys. What else is to be expected? On one side of the equation there are two polar opposite boys (who were, in Max's and certainly any girl's mind – _smouldering_ hot) and the other side a stunning seventeen-year-old girl with supermodel-worthy legs, and (in the boy's minds) a very decent set of 'gifts from god' – or Jeb, whichever way you chose to look at it.

Max, however, was not unaware of the boy's attention, however hard they tried to hide it. Currently she was teasing them - having just risen out of the river - by draping herself across the grass, one knee bent, chest rising and falling.

Fang and Iggy were on the other side of the natural creek, staring at said chest (well, Fang was anyway). Why natural creek? Well, having saved the world at the tender age of sixteen, Max had decided to 'settle' – well, not exactly. There was too much they wanted to see and do, but Max had _insisted_ that Nudge, Gazzy and Angel complete school first – in California.

So they'd found a nice mid-size town – small enough that they would be recognised by people, but large enough that their arrival wouldn't be the subject of gossip. An old cabin on the very outskirts of town was all they needed. Plenty of room for six mutant bird kids, and a decent school in the area. Needless to say, it had taken them awhile to find the _perfect _place according to Max's strict specifications. So by the time this location had been decided upon, Max, Fang and Iggy were too old to graduate, so only the younger kids attended.

Max was in two minds about this week. On one hand; the school's decision to take all grades on a trip at once was fantastic, but on the other; old habits die hard. She kept looking around, expecting to see them, and when they weren't there, a little panic-bell went off in her head before she could rationalise their location.

Max glanced up. Iggy was walking towards her. She smiled.

_Five minutes earlier_

"Wow." Iggy flicked his head to Fang. It really must've been something seriously huge to let loose an emotion.

"What?"

"Phew…" Fang breathed out loudly.

He must've been _really_ excited.

"What?" Iggy hissed at him again, even more anxious now, he couldn't tell if his best friend was okay, or maybe having a heart attack.

"Max." Jeez, couldn't he just give an answer longer than a single syllable?

"Max, what? I can't see, _remember_! Tell me."

"Max just got out of the water."

"So?"

It was times like this that Fang pitied Iggy. Yes, Max had just risen out of the water, but she was wearing a very small black bikini. Fang would _have_ to thank Angel and Nudge one of these days. There were droplets of water glistening all over her body, and her legs…her legs looked a mile long and were perfectly smooth (birds don't have hair) – but not tanned. Max had always been pale – but a pure kind if pale…silky looking. And covered in water. For some reason Fang really wanted to… just… run… his… hands… over…them. Damn these hormones. Well, when Fang described this to Iggy under his breath, he could tell that Iggy's _hormones_ reacted in exactly the same way.

"Oh."

"Yeah; dibs." said Fang casually.

"No!"

"Yep."

"Come on Fang, that is so unfair! And besides…what if she wants me?"

"She doesn't"

"How d'you know? Not like you've asked her."

"Fine."

"Fine what?"

"You can _try_." Stated Fang in Max's signature 'dry sarcasm' tone.

"No."

"…" Silence from the shadowy side of the conversation.

"We should let Max decide."

"Okay."

"What, really?" Iggy was shocked.

"…"

"Stop looking at me like that, I didn't think you'd give in this easily."

"You scared?" Fang replied, long used to Iggy knowing his expressions without needing to see them.

"No."

"You should be. I am going to win." Fang said confidently.

"Bring it on."

"Fine."

"Fine."

And although they both sounded careless about it, inside both boys were thinking the same thing; _Screw him, I'll get Max. _

However, unbeknownst to them…

Max had heard every word. And she was _delighted_ (and slightly pissed off about the way they treated her as an object, but hey, she did the same to them).

How to decide between two delicious boys? Easy! Let them fight it out.

Let the games begin!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Iggy had a plan.

"Max, would you please come and help me in the kitchen?"

Fang scowled. So _that_ was how he was gonna play. Pathetic. And stupid, really; Max could burn water, for heavens sake.

Fang followed them inside a few minutes later, only to find Iggy making what appeared to be a three-course meal. An idea popped into Fang's head. A way to get both Max, and a dessert. (You know what they say; the way to a man's heart _is_ through his stomach.)

"Iggy, will you make some blackberry crumble?"

Max glanced at Fang sharply.

"Please?" he amended quickly, he really didn't feel like an extra bruise.

It was Max's favourite dessert, and there were plenty of berries readily available outside the cabin. This also worked because if they wanted it today, two people would have to go and pick the berries – one thing Iggy couldn't do.

"Yeah," he said, not concentrating on the topic – if he had been, he would have said no. Fang and Max alone right now was not a good idea if he wanted to win.

Max, conversely, was thrilled; her favourite dessert, Fang picking berries for her, and Iggy cooking for her – really, could it get any better? _We'll see what they manage_. She thought wryly.

Thirty minutes later Max and Fang were about seven hundred meters from the cabin. It was close to 40° (about 105 Fahrenheit) and they were blisteringly hot. Max was leading the way, still in her bikini, a silver bucket swinging from one hand, berries spilling over the rim.

---Max POV---

Fang lured me out of the kitchen with the promise of blackberries. Don't get me wrong, I knew he had an agenda, and so did Iggy – but me in the kitchen is not a good idea. So, blackberries it is. Of course I was enjoying th-… hang on, scratch that. I was _loving _this. Fang just took his shirt off.

Sweet mother of god, the boy is hot. I mean, I know he works out, and the flying and all, but those abs are _to die for_. I suddenly noticed the air; warm, heavy and scented with the heady smell of fruit. The sun was beating down on me. My legs suddenly seemed unable to support me, although I was somehow still vertical. The rest of my thoughts died up as Fang sauntered towards me.

---Fang POV---

Now was the time to act. The Iggster was at the house, Max was happy, and I knew it would be easier to get to her if I had my shirt off. Max had a thing for abs. Dunno why, but _use all weapons_ and all that. At least I had an excuse – it was hot enough, if it weren't for the fact that we ran on a higher body temperature than normal people we would be sweating and suffering serious heatstroke right about now. She was in that bikini – and looking gorgeous, I might add. Why normal boys ogle at orange celebrities I will never know. Why ogle at them when I can ogle Max? Plus, the skin-on-skin contact would just add that extra… spark.

--Max POV---

He stopped. About ten centimetres away from my face, mind. He leaned into my ear and, without touching me whispered; "We should be getting back." I know I should have kept up my 'Max demeanour' – cool, calm, collected – and I tried. Fang and Iggy needn't know that that _I_ knew about their little game. As much as I wanted to let them fight it out, right now all I could think of was Fang – no doubt his intention – and he could tell.

"Oh…ummm…maybe a little longer…?" Then I grimaced, knowing how that sounded.

"Okay then," he chuckled into my ear and his warm breath tickled my skin. Oh god, oh god, oh god.

"Fang…" I whispered.

His answer was to press his lips to mine. Whoa. Where did he learn how to kiss like that!

Oh…my…god. His mouth was soft, but rough – his hand splayed over my back – pressing and drawing patterns lightly, but he was getting more passionate, lips moving faster, his hands seemed to be everywhere; up my back, around my neck, fisting in my hair. Wow. My hands lifted to his chest, running lightly over the muscles and then dropping down to his abs. And very well defined abs, so far as I could tell through the haze that seemed to have fallen over my mind. His tongue ran along my bottom lip – silently asking entrance. I gave it. What else was I supposed to do? You try it sometime! (Just not with Fang)

He pulled away slightly, possibly to breathe. I didn't care, I pulled him back, but in my eagerness I fell backwards and hit the ground. Fang was pulled down with me but managed to land on his arms, one either side of my face. Can I say awkward? He seemed unscathed, though – actually happy with the position he was in – I had sustained a long scratch across my cheek from one of the blackberry brambles. I was breathing heavily, and I pushed him off me. That scratch brought me back to earth.

"Okay, now we _really_ have to go." Max is back. Yes!

"Max, I dunno if we have enough berries…" he trailed off. Now was I the one assuming double meaning?

"No." plenty of berries were spilling out of the bucket, well mine anyway – his was barely half-full, which made me wonder if he'd spent most off the time staring at my ass.

There was no way I was going to _walk_ back to the cabin with him – too many opportunities to kiss, or… well… y'know…

When I touched back down at the cabin Iggy came out. "Hey, how'd you go? Get enough?"

I _hate_ double meanings.

"Yeah, but I got this nasty scratch on my cheek."

"Trust you Max, go out to _pick berries_ and come back bleeding." He scoffed "Here, let me see." He reached out his hands to my face, taking it softly. Hold the phone, when did I get that close to him? He probably moved forward while I was staring at him. He grew _again_ recently, so he's over five inches taller than me. So he what… 6'3, 6'4? Fang's about 6'2. Me? I'm 5'11. Iggy had his shirt off. What is it with these boys and shirts, or lack thereof? Not that you'll find me complaining at all. Fang and Iggy often sparred together, one-on-one. Sometimes we three went two-on-one, it seemed more realistic – unfortunately. Iggy had abs like a washboard, or Hercules, but who cares? Just then, Fang landed beside us, a look in his eyes.

"Hey Ig." Well, he sounded normal to me, he didn't look it – Iggy could tell however.

"Checking Max's scratch." He answered the unasked question "What'd you do to her?" He joked, _I think_.

"Nothing" good thing Iggy couldn't see Fang's fists, but hey! How dare he think he won! Iggy hasn't had a chance to show off his _talents_ yet. But I have to act as if I know nothing.

"Right then, I need more water so I'm off, Fang, would you mind to keep stirring that topping? I know I taught you how, and Max is coming with me."

"Why?" Okay. Now he's dead. He kissed me, and all of a sudden he thinks he owns me? Na-ah. Still, I have to stay oblivious.

"Because I do not want her anywhere_ near_ my kitchen."

"What!" I interrupted the masculinity showdown.

This time it was Fang who gave in – guess food is more important to him. Men. "I actually want dinner tonight." I started towards him, with hostile intent – a few bruises wouldn't hurt him – but Iggy grabbed my arms and steered me away. I growled at Fang as we walked past.

That was one of the only downfalls of living where we did – no running water, we had to get it all from the creek which ran close to the house. Gazzy was working on a system – he loved to build things, but it had cost me – "bomb negations" was how I liked to put it, "Experimental Science" was how he liked to put it. When we arrived, I lay down in the shade, trying in vain to cool off. Iggy came over and lay beside me. Now all I had to do was wait.

I didn't have to wait long.

Forget the talking and lead-up, Iggy just rolled over and kissed me. I could instantly tell the difference between Fang and Ig. Fang was rough and a little more… risky. I mean, he did have more experience, and I suppose this made Iggy jealous. Not that I minded _at all_. Iggy was far more sensitive to me – more aware. It probably comes with the blindness. By now we were laying facing eachother. His hand reached up to cup my cheek before lightly gliding down my neck and over my shoulder. His pale hand moved over my rib, pressing lightly and cataloguing where I was most responsive. His hand moved over my waist and down my leg, stopping under my knee. His fingers curled slowly around my calf and he suddenly hitched my leg over his hip.

Wow.

His other hand pressed around the nape of my neck, pulling my lips closer to his – not that they could get much closer. He suddenly rolled, bringing himself on top of me.

Soft footsteps… Shit. That sounds like…

"Fang!" I broke away from Iggy and stood up. Iggy just lay there, a comfortable look on his face. Fang looked like he was having an aneurysm.

How dare he! Kiss me and not give Iggy a fair shot.

"Max?"

"Yeah. That's me." I said calmly – I was being deceptive.

"What are you doing?" So he was gonna play dumb… I snapped.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm giving Iggy his chance!"

"My chance…" Iggy trailed off. Judging by their faces, the truth was dawning on them. "Shit…"

"Yes. Your chance! You are both such _idiots_! You think I couldn't _hear you_? I heard _every single word_. You really think I'm stupid? I'm not. I'll be back at the house." With that I launched into the air and flew towards the house. I would have ranted more, but I knew if I got to into it, I wouldn't stop. Damn those idiot boys.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I was sitting on my bed when they walked back in. I was surprised they weren't bruised and bloody. "Well?" Fang asked with his customary bluntness. Cutting right to the heart of the issue.

Who do I pick?

They looked at me expectantly – who to choose? Fang; a dark, silent, passionate guy who I knew would always be there for me. Or Iggy; tall, pale and soft, very sensitive to me, and will always know what I want and need? I'm not sure I could choose. I couldn't win here – if I pick one then the other will be devastated, and things will never be the same again. But if I don't pick, the entire issue will be back to square one, and that is not a good place to be. So what to do? I held these two boy's lives in my hands; because we are all we have, and a rejection would mean the end of the peace we have built.

Well crap.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I woke up. Fang was lying in front of me, deeply asleep. As he had every right to be, until now. It was breakfast time, and I feel like I should definitely have in it bed today. I leant over and kissed him on the lips.

"Wakey-wakey, I want breakfast please."

"Ugh." He groaned and opened his eyes.

I giggled and rolled over. I planted a kiss on Iggy's lips.

"Hello." He was already awake – my movement must have been enough to rouse him.

"Morning. You too please."

The boys got up and left the room. Why have one when you can have two?

I lay back, and prepared to enjoy the spoils of war.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


End file.
